


You make my ears wiggle

by TpLoz



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Love, Ravita, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/TpLoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you tell a Raven is lying? His ears wiggle of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my ears wiggle

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! A lovely Ravita fic from yours truly. I love this pairing and I wish there were more fics! ;-; Woe is me.

“Raven!” Rita shouted as she emerged from their bedroom to see Raven making waffles; Raven yelped as he burnt his finger on the waffle iron.

“How can I help ya, Rita dear?” Forgetting the pain of his finger, his face took on a huge grin.

Rita, however, looked angry. Very, very angry. “Where were you last night?” Her tone full of hostility.

Raven immediately went pale, “Uh, well, I went out with some old friends of mine.” 

“Your ears are wiggling.” Rita replied with a face that said: don’t give me that bullshit.

Raven blanched and stumbled over to her; he placed his hands on her shoulders, “Aw, Rita darlin’, you have to believe me when I say it’s nothin’ you need to worry about right now.”

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, Rita warily asked, “Is this something to do with Alexei?”

“No! Of course not darlin’. I would and will never consort with that bastard in a million years.” His ears weren’t wiggling.

“Then tell me!” Rita demanded, “Out with it!”

Raven sighed, “Rita, you are one stubborn woman.” He settled down onto his knee, and reached into his pocket. 

“Wha-what are you doing?” Raven smiled up at Rita’s shocked and confused expression, and took the item out of his pocket. This item was a small intricate box, with purple velvet covered in lace; the contents, however, was an engagement ring with a bright ruby as the centre, and shining diamonds leading away in both directions.

“Rita Mordio, it’s felt like years, even a few dozen centuries, but it’s only been six years. In these past six years my love for you has grown so strong, and I can’t even imagine a life without you. Between us, we’ve accomplished so much, and I want us to accomplish much more together.” Even though Rita will never admit it, she’s crying and laughing with joy. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rita. I want to wake up everyday to your beautiful face. I want to comfort you during your bad days. I want to dream with you. I want to be there to kiss your tears away when you cry. I want to have children with you. I want to fight with you about small insignificant things. I want to marry you. Will you marry me Rita?” His face was filled with pure love, it echoed from his body and poured into Rita’s soul. He awaited an answer.

Rita laughed with joy and had to clear her throat a few times before answering, “Yes. Yes! Of course!” Raven wasn’t even doubting the answer, but he let out a relieved sigh. They embraced, after Raven slipped on the ring and tossed away the box, and Rita whispered in his ear, “I’m not sure about the children bit, but yes Raven, I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you.” Raven laughed in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> And if you don't remember the ear wiggling skit, then get out. I'm only joking, but if you don't remember it (or you haven't seen it) just look up 'Tale of Vesperia - Epic Skits Pt 1', you can't miss it(it's the first one).
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> P.S For the speech part I was going to add, 'I want to be in financial difficulties with you.' There's your fun fact for the day. :)


End file.
